The Punk Gentleman
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: AU Mentions of lemon. Alfred F. Jones, a Freshman in Gauken Academy High, gets a new classmate several weeks into the term. His name is Arthur Kirkland, a British exchange student from London. Whenever Jones thought of England, he always thought of goody-two shoes gentlemen, but it's not the case this time. And he certainly didn't think of falling for the punk that proved him wrong


Summary:

Highschool!AU. UKUS. I DON'T OWN HETALIA. M for mentions of lemon. Alfred F. Jones, a Freshman in Gauken Academy High, gets a new classmate several weeks into the term. His name is Arthur Kirkland, a British exchange student from London. Whenever Jones thought of England, he always thought of goody-two shoes gentlemen, but it's not the case this time. And he certainly didn't think of falling for the punk who proved him wrong.

**AN: I don't own Hetalia.**

Xx

**The Punk Gentleman**

Gauken Academy was a school for students of all ages. There was for Elementary Junior High, and Highschool. There was Seven levels in Elemntary, Pre-E, A-E, B-E, C-E, D-E, E-E, and F-E. For Junior High there was only Two, A-M, and B-M. And for highschool, there are Four. It's either Freshman, Sophmore, Junior, then Senior, or A-H, B-H, C-H, D-H.

Fourteen year old, Alfred F. Jones was a freshman in the Gauken Academy, High school side. Nothing had changed throughout the past few weeks. Same old uniform, same old classes, same old classmates and the same old teachers, at least he got a new roommate, right? Well, you're wrong, well you see, there was an odd number of students and he, Alfred Jones, was forced to bunk with no one, until a new transfer student came.

The teenager sighed as he plopped down onto his unmade bed, that was dressed in a Superman Comforter, that was brought from home, with matching pillows that had a gaint 'S' on it.

'_I'm gonna miss having a room all to myself. Too bad there's a new student coming. I wonder what he's like,_' he calmly thought to myself.

Earlier that Friday morning, he was told that there was a new student arriving soon at the school, and that he was bunking with him. Apparently, they thought he would leave a bad impression, so they told him to tidy it up.

It was almost curfew, 11 O'clock, and he decided that he was too tired to get out of uniform and brush his teeth. At least he didn't have to change back into it the next morning, right?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before falling asleep. But before he could drift off into slumber, he heard his door slam open.

He snapped open his eyes and turned his head towards his door. At the door, he saw a blonde-haired teen with a two duffel bags in hand. At the tips of the back of his head hair, were green, while the tips of his bangs were a fiery look. He had Black, skin-tight skinny jean, with a sleeveless, skin-tight shirt. It had the text 'Sex Pistols,' over a Yellow canvas, and had couple of tears at the side of shirt, which showed off some of his milky-white skin. Over his shirt, was a loose, Black Leather Jacket. He had a Black and Red checkered scarf around his neck a Black, Leather gloves on both his hands. He had Black, combat boots with chains on it, and hanging loosely around his waist, was a plain, Black belt, with 'The Clash' inscribed on the buckle. He, though it did not look like it, had cream foundation that cover his freckles, along with Black mascara. He had several piercings on his face, snake bites on his lip with an extra piercing on the right, one on his left eyebrow, three piercings on his left and one on his right. Also, along with that one piercing on his right ear, he had a thick, Silver earring at the top. He had his left foot raised and was slightly turned, which obviously showed proof that he had kicked open the door.

"Uh, 'sup? I guess your m'new roommate?" Alfred sleepily muttered, attempting to rub the sleepines from his eyes.

Instead of answering, he just slammed the door closed, and threw his bags next his bed and plopped his back down on the bed, with boots still on, and legs crossed.

"Yo! Dude!"

"What?" He asked in a smooth British, yet blatant, voice.

'_Well shit,_' Alfred thought, with eyes slightly widening. '_And here I thought that all British guys were all __stuck-up, __proper and all that jazz._'

"_Well?_"

"What's your name?"

The other teen had shot him a glare, gaining Alfred that chance to look at his unique eyes. He had noticed that they were a wonderful shade of bright, Emerald Green. Alfred thought that it look absolutely _beautiful_. Well actually, now that he had gotten a good look at him, Alfred thought that the teen looked _hot_. And he means as hot as the sun, no, _ten_ times hotter than the sun. Previously, he wasn't able to see the teen's figure as the jacket was covering it. Now, the teen was looking straight at him, leaning on his elbow. His jacket was slightly slipping off his shoulder, show off the beautifully crafted curve of a shoulder that was milky-white, that went along with his slim figure.

"I should tell you, _because?_" He snapped.

"W-well, w-we're roommates!" He blushed slightly as he saw the other's long, curvy eyelashes slightly brush against those smooth cheeks as his eyes closed and opened.

"Arthur Kirkland," he then leaned back onto his bed, turning away as he pulled out a book.

"Alfred F. Jones!"

"I didn't _ask_ for your name, but whatever," he flipped to the next page.

'_Well okay then, _rude_ much,_' he thought to himself. He waited in silence, softly tapping his foot as e stared at the other. His eyes swept over the other's body. Arthur laid in his bed, with his jacket still on but open, splaying across the bed. His splayed out jacket had revealed his lean body and flat stomach. His eyes went back to the other's milky-white shoulder, and just stayed there longer than he should've. '_Man, I would so love to..._'

"What'cha readin'?" He blurted out of the blue, attempting to get his mind off his thoughts.

"_Must_ you insist on bothering me?"

"I'm just wondering," he pouted.

"Whatever you're doing, it's not going to work."

"Com'on, just tell me!"

"You're not going to stop until I tell you, are you?"

"Yup."

"_50 Shades of Grey.*_"

Alfred immediately blushed in recognition of the name. "B-but isn't that book an erotic book about t-two g-gays?"

"_No, _and what's wrong with _gays?_" He glowered at the other, shooting him a glare.

"N-nothing! Nothing's wrong them! Considering I'm one too," He muttered the last part. "What about you?"

Arthur started to ignore the teen, in annoyance at him. He didn't want to answer that question.

"Well, are you?"

"Yeah, so what? Don't get any ideas, just because I am, doesn't mean I'll go courting you."

"N-no! I-I didn't mean it in that way!"

"Oh? So now you're saying that I'm not good enough?" He smirked in enjoyment as he stood up.

"W-what? N-no! I-I'm not saying t-that, at...all..." Alfred flushed a very dark red, as he looked up at the teen towering over him. '_D-damn it, h-he's so close! W-why is he close? He's a few centimeters above me! Why won't he come closer? I want him to-WAIT, no! I don't want-wait...what?_'

Arthur shoved the other down onto his bed, and straddled the other. "So what _do_ you mean?"

"I-I don't-I mean-"

"I saw the way you were looking at me," he stated calmly, rubbing his leg between the other's. "You were ogling at me, eyes, filled with both love and lust."

"S-So, what if I did?" He moaned a little at his action, turning his head away from the other, as he felt a hand rub in between his legs. "Ngh, ohhhh!" he thrust his hips up to cause more friction between himself and the hand.

Arthur slipped his hand into the other's pants and pumped his erection. "OH! ARTHUR!" He screamed, thrusting into his hand.

Arthur smirked at the other's response, and moved a hand up to his chin, grasping it firmly to force the other to look at him. He leaned down even lower to him, noses touching. His eyes narrowing, as they glared deeply into the other's. His lips parted, and his warm breath brushing the other's cheeks, effectively warming it. His smirk growing as he leaned even closer, lips almost touching. He moved to his ear, and whispered, "Hah, already so hard," he teased, pumping it even more. "OH! A-Arthur," Alfred moaned.

"What do you want me to do?" He gently placed a kiss on his lips as he nuzzled his head into the nape of Alfred's neck.

"P-please," he moaned, as he felt his neck was nipped.

"What about that?" he said in a husky voice. "And this?" He latched his lips on the tan skin, both sucking and biting at his skin, while inserting a finger into his hole. **

"Y-yes!"

He then leaned up to his ear, "Want more?" He asked, starting to thrust it in and out.

"Yes! P-please!"

"Well, I'll tell you what I'll do," he said in his deep husky, yet sexy voice. "Absolutely...nothing." He pushed himself off of the bed and went to lay down in his, as he licked of the pre-cum and juices off his fingers. He then proceeded to read his book, his smirk still there.

Alfred still laid there with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth. His deep red blush, still proudly displaying itself on his cheeks, and even spread to the tips his ears, as his lower regions still twitched in excitement. His shaky breath still heavy, with his heart pounding hard against his chest.

Xx

"...an! ..-san! ARFRED-SAN!"

He jerked awake, eye snapping open as he thrusted up on his bed, only to his head against his friend. "Ow!"

"Itai!" The Japanese stepped back away from the bed, holding onto the red spot on his forehead.

Alfred let go of his head and opened his eyes, "Oh, hey Kiku, watsup?"

"I aporogize for waking you up, but you wirr be rate for crass, if you keep on sreeping."

He shot his head to look up at his clock, "Oh crap!"

He jumped up from his bed to look for his books, seeing that his roommate was still asleep. "Yo! Artie time for school!"

"Shut the bloody 'ell up!" He muttered at him. "Stupid twat..."

He rushed to brush his teeth, not bothering to brush his hair. He grabbed his books, "I'm ready to go Kiku!" He then looked over his friend's body, seeing that he was in casual clothes. "Wait, why aren't you in uniform, yet?"

"I hope you rearize it's Saturday morning," _'Baka._'

"Whaaaat?!" he complained. "You woke up the _hero_ for nothing?!"

"I hardly call you a hero, bloody git," Arthur swore, now fully awake due to his idiotic antics."

"Am too!"

"Acutarry, Arfred-san, we're having a wercome party for Kirkrand-san."

"So I get a welcome party, hmm?" He sat back up, revealing how he looked. He had his blonde hair I a bed head, all messed. He had his piercings off, and his natural face. "No thanks," he laid back in back, pulling out his book, as he crossed his legs.

Alfred had thought the other teen had looked even better without his makeup. In all honesty, he thought the mascara looked pretty stupid on him, but he still looked good. And his freckles had...wait, he has freckles?

He carefully observed the other's face, seeing his natural looks. He was still a creamy white, but freckles had scattered on his cheeks. He looked adorable like that without his punk look, and with it, he looked pretty hot.

"But Kirkrand-San!" Kiku walked over to him. "We worked arr afternoon yesterday, and night for this!"

"I don't bloody care."

"It'd be improper to not show up for your own party."

"Yeah! And it'd just be plain rude!" Alfred yelled. "And besides, I worked on it too, only to just arrive back home to see this rude roommate who won't even appreciate what we did for him!"

"Would you shut the _bloody hell up,_ if I went?" He growled in annoyance at him.

He nodded.

"Fine, I'll go. Just shut your annoying, american trap," he growled. '_And I'm _not_ saying I'll go because of you._'

"Arright then, then ret's go," he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Arthur waved them off as he stood up. He grabbed his messenger bag and put his pack of cigarettes, lighter and his book in it, along with his wallet.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Alfred asked.

"I'm already ready, and you're supposed to shut up."

"Yeesh, I'm just saying you should brush your teeth and your hair."

"You're already lucky that I'm going," he muttered as he went go brush his teeth, and set his bag down on the bed.

He closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing that he was a mess. He scoffed once he had seen his freckles. '_Hideous._' He grabbed his cream foundation and carefully and evenly spread it over his face. He placed it back in the cabinet and grabbed his mascara and applied it. Once he thought it was good enough, he put it back and got his piercings that sat safely in box, in the cabinet and put every single on in. He then grabbed his toothbrush. He washed it off and put on toothpaste.

Normally, every morning Arthur didn't really care how he looked, so he usually just slathered on his make-up and rarely brushed his teeth. But when he arrived last time, he decided to change all that. '_Though, I have to admit, that Alfred is bloody attractive,_' he thought to himself, as he brushed side to side, turning a little red. He spit it out and rinsed his mouth.

He looked at his hair, thinking it didn't look good enough. He used his fingers and ran it through his hair, trying to untangle the knots in it. He then adjusted it to his liking. He grabbed his colon from the cabinet and sprayed it on himself. Once he thought he looked good enough, he exited the bathroom.

"I'm ready, let's get this bloody over with," he grabbed his bag, seeing that Alfred was no longer in uniform and in casual clothes, with a bomber jacket on, and that Kiku was no longer in the room.

"Great, then-"

"What'd I say earlier?"

xx

"It's in here, Kirkrand-San," Kiku said, as he opened the door to the student's lounge.

Inside, waiting for him was a fairly big group of people, and different kinds of food. "Welcome to Gauken Academy!" they exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you again, _mon ami_," a Frenchmen slung his arm over him.

"Urgh, it's _you,_" he growled, pushing him away and walking further away from him. '_I wanna go home now._'

"You know each other?" Alfred asked, become a little red from jealousy.

"Sadly, yes. Frog face is from my previous school," he groaned. '_And I thought I got rid of him years ago._'

Alfred was just awkwardly standing there, rubbing his arm, as he shyly looked up at Arthur, as he looked away moments ago. His blush still showed on his cheeks, as he thought, '_Arthur...I-I can't believe this. Arthur was right, I _am_ in love with him._'

He watched the brit as he

"Arfred-San," Kiku gently nudged him out of his trance.

"H-huh?"

"Are you arright? You seem kind of red."

"Uh, y-yeah," Alfred puffed out, putting his hand to his heated cheek. '_What am I doing? Already blushing because of him? What am I, a high school girl? I can't have anyone find out about this, 'crush' of mine, especially Arthur._'

xx

Alfred laid spread across his bed, with a bare chest, dog tags dangling around his neck, and his Blue plaid boxers. He stared up at the ceiling in the darkness, face still hot and red. Images of the cause of his redness flashed through his head.

The image of a blonde boy with green hair tips appeared in his imagination. The unproper, naked punk straddled him on all four legs. The otherlicked his lips as he stared hard at his body.

"Arthur," he whispered softly, dipping his hand into his boxers. He gripped his prick and started pumping. "Ngh, oh~" He gripped tighter and pumped faster. "Arthur!" he moaned loudly. His face red, face scrunched up and breath going slow and deep.

"You called?" A voice rang out from the door way.

Alfred's eyes widened as he looked toward the door, but did not not stop pumping. '_S-shit._'

The punk smirked at the younger man moaning out his name. He was just leaning there, back against the door frame and head tilted toward him.

"A-Arthur," he slightly moaned.

"Yes, love?" He started walking over to the teen, locking the door shut behind him. He took off his jacket and slipped off his shirt. He straddled the other's body and stared into the other's Sky Blue eyes.

"I-I, what are y-you doing here?"

He smirked at the other and leaned into his ear, "I'm here to have some fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Gomenesai, Smut/Lemon Will Not Be Shown, Well Wrote Anyway**xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Arthur and Alfred laid naked in Alfred's bed after the recent activity they had just one. Arthur was near the edge and had his left arm out, with Alfred laying close to him, head in the crook of his neck and the other's head resting on his. Alfred's arms wrapped around Arthur's torso and his arm wrapped around Alfred's shoulder. Arthur's other arm splayed across his chest while both teens' legs were tangled together.

Arthur buried his head into Alfred's hair and whispered, "I love you."

Alfred turned red at his words, and replied, "I-I love you too...Artie."

He gently smacked him in the arm and gave a half-hearted glare, and said, "Don't call me that."

xx

*-An actual book, that is supposedly erotic.

**-I had a hard time writing this section...So uncomfortable.

Xx

**Fuji Kumori:** Well, sorry for not updating in a super long time. I'll try to work on it some more.


End file.
